Hide and Seek
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Running. That was all the small fox had been doing. He had been running and hiding from that dragon for so long, he didn't know how long anymore. Days? Weeks? Months? He didn't know. Spyro was after him, why, he didn't know.. And he was scared to find out in their little game of Hide and Seek...


**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hiya!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: My first Creepypasta of October is here! I'm so happy!**

**Thunder: You do Creepypastas a lot anyway, Tales.**

**Me: Yes, I know. But in October, I do them a lot more. Like now. **

**Shade: Just start it already!**

**Me: Okay, okay.. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

Tales trembled as he ran as fast as his small legs would allow him to go. He had to get away from the think that was casing him.

___Ding-dong,  
____Hurry, open the door,  
____ I have come for you,  
Trying to hide from me is futile.  
Ding-dong,  
Hurry, open the door,  
I have come for you,  
It's already too late to run, dear.  
Peering through your window,  
Our eyes met out of pure luck,  
You're too frozen in fear,  
I want to see you up close._

The small twin-tailed fox kit shook in fear and terror, as he heard the evil song being sung by the thing that was after him. He didn't understand why or what for, he just use that he had to get away. Find somewhere to hide..

Somewhere he wouldn't be found by the thing. He froze as he heard a noise that shook him to the very core.

___Ding-dong,  
____ I am coming in now,  
Hurry up and run,  
Let us ____play____ chase and have fun together.  
Ding-dong,  
Now I have walked in here,  
Make sure you hide well,  
We need to play a __****__**game of go**____seek.  
____The clear sound of footsteps,  
____ You can be heard throughout your house,  
And your trembling breathing,  
Is echoing around this room._

Tales trembled and shook in fear as he heard that. He spun around from where he was hiding, and ran through his house that he and his brothers, sister, and uncle shared. He was the only one home. Everyone else was out doing different things, leaving the small twin-tailed fox kit alone in the house. With that monster that was after him.

He didn't understand why this thing wanted to play a game of Hide and Seek with him, but he knew that he couldn't let it find them. Or else he would be a dead four year old fox kit.. Tales ran and hid behind the couch, keeping quiet as best he could.

___You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)____  
You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)  
You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…)  
Oh look, I can see your orange fur..._

The small child gulped, and let out a small gasp. It could see him? That wasn't good! Not at all! The orange-and-white twin-tailed fox, jumped up and once again, ran from his hiding place. He heard a deep dark, demonic chuckle sound behind him, as he ran.

Tales ran into his room, and shut the door behind him. It didn't have a lock on it, and he knew that it was mostly a bad idea to go into a room with no lock, but he didn't know what else he could do. The small fox ran and hid inside his closet. He curled up into a small ball of orange-and-white fur, bringing his knees up against his chest, and wrapped his two tails around himself. He froze in fear as he heard the voice singing that song once more.

___Knock, Knock,  
______I'm outside your room now,  
I am coming in,  
I won't bother to ask permission._

___ Knock, knock,  
I am inside your room,  
Show me where you are,  
This game will surely be ending soon.  
I check under your bed,  
Located beside your table,  
There's no ____sign____ of movement,  
Next, I guess, I'll try your closet…_

___This was it! _Tales was knew that there was nowhere for him to go, or to hide now. He was as good as being a dead little fox kit. No one knew what was about to happen, hell he himself didn't even know what the thing was going to with him. It never said. It only wanted to play Hide and Seek, and told him to run and hide. And he did as he was told. He never thought that it would be singing a creepy song while it was trying to find him. The thing itself scared the small fox from the tips of his two-tails, to the tips of his ears.

And now it was going to kill him.

___(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)_

Tales snapped his head up as he heard the door to his closet open, and the song once again. He stared up into the black and red bleeding eyes of the person that was after him. The being before him was a dragon. The dragon had dark purple scales, black and bleeding red eyes, a long sharp tongue, and long razor sharp claws.

It was Spyro. Only it wasn't the purple dragon he had played so many games of. This one was more darker, more eviler..

SpyroExe.

And the dragon he played so many games of was going to kill him. Here and now.

___Ding-dong,  
____ You were here all the time, (You're it)  
Ding-dong,  
I have found you now, (Now you're it)  
Ding-dong,  
That must mean I've won (Now you're it)  
Ding-dong,  
Time for your demise._

SpyroExe chuckled insanely as he grabbed the four year old by his two tails, yank him out of his hiding place. The dragon stared down at the trembling fox, his black and glowing bleeding red eyes seemed to pin the fox in place. Tales was frozen in fear as he stared into those terrible eyes.

"Time for some fun, little freak," the dragon laughed.

Tales screamed in pain as the dragon slammed his claws into the fox's stomach, cutting down it nice and slow, enjoying the kit's cries of pain and fear. The dragon licked the twin-tailed fox's blood of his claws, looking into the teary eyes for the orange-and-white child.

SpyroExe slammed Tales face first into the wall, laughing even more at the pain he was giving the poor fox. The small child cried out each time his face hit the light-blue wall in his room. The dragon then stopped, and licked the kit's face with his long-sharp tongue.

"Now you will meet the same fate as I had.." the dark purple dragon snickered.

The small kit trembled, and asked in a small and weak voice, "What are you gonna do to me?"

SpyroExe laughed demonicly once again, and stabbed Tales in the stomach with his razor-sharp claws once again. The kit screamed in agony as he's insides were ripped out, and the dragon ate them. The dragon laughed and then stabbed the kit in the chest and ripped out his heart, and ate it whole.

He let Tales' dead body drop to the floor, as he chackled like a crazy person, in this case, dragon. SpyroExe turned, and started to head out of the house, as the fox began to raise up from the floor. The fox's once orange-and-white fur was now black-and-white, and his eyes were now black with red dots that bled from them.

Tales began to follow the dragon out of the house, and finished up the song that had been singing in their sick twisted game of Hide and Seek.

___Ding-dong,____  
The game has finished,  
No one's left…  
Ding-dong,  
Goodbye, everyone…_


End file.
